por siempre y para siempre
by toushiroxkarin
Summary: No podía creer que iba a verla de nuevo y si lo hizo, no cree que hubiera sido tan pronto. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ha cambiado. Ella ya no era el la pequeña Tomboy que una vez conoció. Pero en algún lugar, en el interior, él sabía que ella era aún.


Plop. Plop. Plop.

La lluvia cayó fuertemente, como el número de personas corrió a buscar refugio. Era a mitad de mayo. El clima calido y la lluvia cayendo, emocionado regando las plantas, mas flores bellas nacerán para la próxima temporada.

Los niños se metían rápidamente dentro de las escuelas para mantenerse secos.

Todos menos uno.

Una chica de pelo negro permaneció de pié. Ella estaba mirando el cielo. No era mayor de 15. Como ella era toda via ahí, su cara se veía tranquila. NI si quiera parpadeó. Lo único que hizo fue mirar al cielo como si estuviera esperando algo.

No mucho después bajo su cabeza para mirar a sus pies.

Mis pies parecen mas grandes.

La chica siguió mirando sus pies reflexionando sobre su pasado. Ella sabía que cinco años han pasado como una rápida brisa que pasa por los árboles.

Sin embargo siente como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo .

Ella miro de nuevo, pero non el cielo. Ella vió algo a unos pocos pies de ella. Ella se asomó con interés y decidió ir a echar un vistazo.

¿Qué es eso?

Lo que cayó del cielo le pareció muy interesante para ella. Y no estaba tan lejos de donde se encontraba, así que simplemente camino unos pasos y vio que no era una cosa. Era mas como una persona. Como tenía curiosidad se acercó más. No podía distinguir bien por la fuerte lluvia. Pero pronto vio que la persona era un niño. Y pensó que era mas o menos de su misma edad.

El misterioso muchacho parecia agitado. Él era alto, tenía cabello pálido, y unos ojos color verde. El parecía estar buscando algo. Desesperado miraba a su alrededor en el terreno como si estuviera buscando algo precioso.

La chica se detuvo justo en frente de el y hablo.

"Perdone, ¿estas bien? Pregunta. El niño dejo de mirar la tierra y trajo su cabeza hacia arriba mirando a ella. No dijo nada, pero la siguió mirando.

Ella se estaba empezando a molestar por que el niño no le a respondido a su pregunta. El solo se la quedo viendo. Luego, vio que sus labios se abrieron un poco para desir su respuesta o no.

"Bien, usted no tiene que responderme ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Pregunta.

Una vez mas el no respondió, pero cerró los ojos. Ella esperó pacientemente hasta que al final habló.

"Estoy buscando algo".

La chica adolescente de pelo negro lo miraba, ya que le dijo que había perdido su teléfono en el área. Ella decidió ayudarle a buscarlo. Ella no sabía por que la molestia de ayudar a hombre por buscar su teléfono. Ella podría haberlo dejado ahí y buscarlo por su cuenta y volver a mirar el cielo. Aunque en realidad, ella realmente debería estar en la escuela, pero no podía lastimar a alguien por no ir a la escuela un día.

En realidad, ella realmente no sabía por qué se saltó la escuela ese día. Claro, era su cumpleaños numero 15, pero realmente no era por eso. Por alguna razón, considera que hoy es algo que iba a recordar por siempre. Algo o alguien que ella no esperaba ver allí y sería de alguna manera aliviar un poco su dolor.

Dolor, qué dolor? No estoy mal. Estoy perfectamente bien.

Eso fue lo que pensaba.

Pero, de nuevo, ¿por qué estoy aquí en la lluvia?

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió algo pequeño y metálico que golpeo con la palma de su mano. Rápidamente se apoderó de ella y llamo a la otra persona que estaba con ella. El la miró y vio agarrar su teléfono celular.

Miro su teléfono móvil en sus manos, y lo empezó a examinar. Por alguna razón, capturo la atención. Ella se quedó viendo el celular y con los dedos tocó la textura del teléfono. Cuando finalmente el muchacho estaba a su lado, llego a recuperar el teléfono, pero ella no lo dejaba de ver.

Lo siguió mirando y estudiando mucho. Él cerró su teléfono y la vio, pero aún buscaba algo en el. Sus ojos verdes miraban directamente a sus ojos grices.

Abrió sus labrios pero ninguna palabra salio de ellos, después habló lo suficiente alto para que cualquiera de ellos lo pudiera escuchar.

"Toushiro"

El chico siguió con su celular en las manos. . De lejos parecían que se estaban tomados de la mano, pero no lo eran. Le dio un aspecto sospechoso, hasta que le pregunto:

"¿Sabes quien soy?"

"De ninguna manera, Toushiro? ¿Eres realmente tu?"

Toushiro asintió y los ojos grices de la chica se ampliaron. Entonces se dio cuenta de que él no reconocía a ella.

¿Qué? La última vez que me me vio a mí, yo … yo era todavía una mocosa Tomboy.

"Usted aun no me reconoce ¿no? Pregunto algo molesta

Estaba a punto de sacudir la cabeza hasta que miro bien a ella. Esta vez, viendo detenidamente cada parte de ella, sus ojos, cabello, labios, incluso la estructura de su cara. Por último, hace un clic en él.

"Kurosaki"

No podía creer que iba a verla de nuevo, y si lo hizo no cree que hubiera sido tan pronto. Se dio cuenta lo mucho que ha cambiado. Ella ya no era la pequeña tomboy que una vez conoció. Pero en algún lugar, en el interior, él sabía que ella seguía siendo el mismo. Miró en sus ojos y vio una vez más el dolor.

La felicidad y preocupación por su hermano ya no estaba presente. Sólo un profundo y entristecen el dolor persistió en sus ojos. Toushiro sintió algo escapa de su alcance. No fue hasta en entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que un dedo estaba en la mejilla.

"Uh.. lo siento." Él murmuró.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"No, está bien."

Karin empezó a caminar y Toushiro la siguió. A medida que caminaba, Toushiro sólo la miraba. En su opinión, algo no había sentido por un tiempo. Él estaba preocupado por ella. Él estaba preocupado, por ella. El pensaba en ella, ya que caminaron en silencio. ¿Por qué ella estaba caminando bajo la lluvia?, ella estaba empapada. También, ¿por qué ella no se encontraba en la escuela con todos los demás?

Él no se dio cuenta de que ella dejó de caminar, cuando de repente se estrelló con ella. Ella lo miro dudosamente como el se disculpó. Toushiro miró alrededor y vio algo familiar sobre el lugar. Le tomó un poco de tiempo. Pero él sabía dónde estaban.

Es el lugar donde tuve una conversación real con ella.

Él la siguió cuando ella saltó por encima del fierro y está buscando en el cielo de nuevo.

"Por que usted no se encuentra en la escuela ahora?", preguntó durante el curso.

"Hn…" no cedió. Ella sólo busca mantenerse. El silecio cayó sobre ellos una vez mas. Después de algún tiempo que ha pasado que hasta el quedo igual de empapado por la lluvia. De repente, se enfrento a el y lo empujo a un charco que estaba cerca. Toushiro rápidamente abrieron sus ojos cerrados y se veían enfadados.

Se acostó a su lado riendo. Su enojo se disipó pronto como la vio riendo ahora en lugar de mirar hacia el espacio con los ojos tristes ojos grises.

Se aquieto la risa y volvió a sí misma por la que se sentó en posición fetal. Toushiro hizo lo mismo. Los ojos grises miraron los ojos verdes, a la espera de los demás mirar lejos.

"Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunta.

"Tengo un día libre. Sólo quería ir a mirar el cielo."

"Usted vino desde la sociedad de alma solo para mirar el cielo, si claro, voy a creer eso."

"Tienes razón no he venido aquí sólo para mirar al cielo. Vine aquí para algo más."

"¡Oh verdad, y lo que ay que ser un gran capitán." Ella dijo sarcásticamente. Toushiro rodó sus ojos.

"Aún tienes esa estúpida actitud después de todo este tiempo." Dijo el peliblanco.

"Aún crees que soy estúpida –así- dura mirada de su estúpida mirada."

"No soy estúpido"

"Oh seguro que eres!" Sonrió ella mientras ponia su mano sobre la frente de el para frotarla.

"¡Maldita sea! Incluso que eras mas pequeña todavía haces eso a mí!" dijo quitando la mano que estaba posada en si frente. Ella sonrió y trajo su mano hasta su frente una vez mas. Toushiro quitó la mano una vez mas, pero ella siguió poniéndola en el.

Lucharon por poner la mano en la frente o no y el barro se estaba derramando en su ropa.

Ella inmovilizó a Toushiro en el suelo y se sentó sobre él mientras tenia sus dos manos sobre su cabeza.

"Bueno mi pregunta bastante esquivada. ¿Por qué estás aquí?" le exigió. "Va a haber otro ataque en Karakura? ¿Qué la sociedad de almas quiere a Ichi-nii de nuevo?"

Ella lo miraba con seriedad.

"No. Estoy aquí por que quiero."

"Entonces, ¿Por qué estas aquí? Sé que no puede ser sólo para mirar el cielo. Me consta que usted podría hacerlo en la sociedad de almas. Yo no soy tonta Toushiro. Así que diga."

Toushiro quitó las manos de ella y se sentó. "no" indicó claramente lo contrario.

"¿Qué? ¿Poe qué no? Toushiro Vamos! Dime!" Toushiro se levantó pero ella lo tira hacia abajo.

"¿Por qué quieres saber tanto de por qué estoy aquí?" preuntó. Ella lo miró y paro.

"Por qué estoy tan interesada en por qué estás aquí?, No es como si me importara ni nada.

Ella se quedó. Ella realmente no sabía por qué quería saber por qué regresó.

"Yo… … … Sólo quería saber ¿de acuerdo? " Ella escupió. Toushiro miraba a ella y se levantó. Ella también se levantó y siguió.

"No estoy enojado con usted si eso es lo que te estas preguntando Toushiro" Pauso. "Pensé que era raro que, después de todo este tiempo, que acabas de salir de la nada.

"Olvídalo".

"Bien, pero a usted no lo puedo encontrar fácilmente. Solo queria saber por que estaba aquí."

Toushiro se detuvo y se dirigió al rostro de ella. Después de unos minutospasandos, su expresión facial se suavizó.

"Kurosaki, yo volví para volver a verla."

Ella miró a el y se congeló. Ella no podía creer la que estaba diciendo. Con cada palabra que habló, su corazón latia mas rápido.

¿Vino a verme?, ¿Qué diablos?.

"Toushiro, no entiendo - -

"No se por qué o qué paso, pero sentí que algo faltaba. No podía pensar en nada, pero cada vez que he pensado acerca de lo que faltaba, me quedé pensando en usted. Dé que esto puede sonar ridículo pero es la verdad. Yo - -

"Alto". Se detuvo. Ella comenzó a temblar, el muro que había a su alrededor comenzó a desmoronarse. Toushiro puso su mano sobre su hombro y cayó en el. Ella se aferó a su camisa ya que envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"Toushiro", ella le miró como lo hizo con ella, "Por qué tardaste tanto en volver?"

Toushiro parpadeó. Que era completamente diferente de lo que él esperaba que ella dijera. Él pensaba que, o que se ria de él y se burlara de él o simplemente lo abofeteara y nunca lo volviera a hablar de nuevo.

"Yo no creía que se procurara si no volvía."

"Bueno, lo pensaste mal."

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus labios de estrellaron en los suyos. Él cerró los ojos lentamente. Se sentía la punta de su lengua frotar contra su labio para entrar en la mendicidad. Ella lo dejó en sus lenguas y pronto luchando unos contra otros.

Después de unos segundos, se rompió. Todo fue muy rápido, pero ninguno de ellos atendidos. Después de todo este tiempo, finalmente se dieron cuenta que sentía uno por el otro. El se mantuvo con ella y nunca lo dejó ir. Ella temblaba en sus brazos ya que el capítulo cepillado del pelo en su cara.

"No te dejare ir." Ella dijo.

"No voy a ninguna parte."

"Tengo miedo."

"Por qué?", preguntó.

"Eres un shinigami. Yo sólo soy un ser humano. ¿ puodemos estar juntos? ¿Y si vienen por ti? ¿Qué pasa si te llevaran y ya no te pueda ver?" Sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer y miró a la distancia.

"No te preocupes. Yo puedo ser un shinigami, pero no vpy a ninguna parte. No voy a dejar que nadie nos aparte."

"Estas seguro? Tu no sabes lo que sucederá. Alguien podría - -

"Karin, no voy a dejar que nadie nos aparte, voy a estar seguro. ¿está bien?"

"Bien. Ella dijo vacilantemente.

Los dos permanecieron juntos, se aferraron el uno al otro. Allí estaban mojandos en la lluvia saboreando este momento como si fuera la última cosa que fueran ser capaz de hacer de nuevo.

"Karin?"

"Hai, Toushiro?"

"Feliz cumpleaños". Toushiro sacó una pulsera de plata y se la puso en la muñeca derecha. Ella lo miraba sorprendida.

"Como supiste que era mi - -

"Te quiero." El corto su despegue. Karin dio un vistazo a su muñeca y vio un corazón en él con una T & K por siempre y para siempre, grabado en el centro.

"Te amo demaciado".

Para el resto del día, Karin y Toushiro se quedaron para disfrutar la presencia del uno para el otro, es decir, hasta que Ichigo los había capturado besándose en la acera. Ichigo mantuvo como el senderismo y sobre su "exhibición pública de afecto" Karin pesaba en alguien como ella miraba sonriente a su brazalete.

Siempre y para siempre eh.


End file.
